Make Believe
by tracy-kins
Summary: Sakura plays an old favorite. Except this time, there is no way to wake up. [Drabble, One-sided SakuSasu]


**b e g i n n i n g s . . .**  
This idea has been biting me for long enough. A short drabble reflecting on how strong and yet at the same time, weak Sakura can be. Upholding a smile when in pain and yet unable to walk away to get real happiness. One-sided Sakura x Sasuke, subtle hints of Sasuke x Naruto. This will probably have a sequel some day, but for me…leave me to wallow in sadness for making her so tormented D I love this girl…I really do.

**d i s c l a i m e r . . .**  
Snort. Laugh. Eye roll. Walk away.

**M a k e . **_B e l i e v e_

Smile. Act pretty.

That's all you ever need to do in life.

Over and over she'd recite those lines in her head as her fingers nimbly maneuvered through the thread. The silvery gleam of the sharp needle reflected in the light, the tip stained with a bead of crimson. But she didn't notice the stinging pain. Just as she didn't notice the clock's bellowing voice echoing through the empty house as the hands struck twelve either.

She didn't seem hear the door click open.

She didn't seem to listen to _her_ husband's light chuckle and a sound of another voice.  
No. Of course not.

Because it's really _not_ there.

Because he's _hers_.  
Because he's not really going out with someone else.  
And he's not _really_ in love with someone who used to be their teammate.  
He's not really at all.

Sakura's eyes did not rise from her work as he entered the room.

She pretended that she didn't notice the late hours, or the strong smell of sake and miso ramen clinging onto his clothes. His deep voice resounds through the room. _Tadaima_.

Sakura greets him like any wife should. _Okaeri_.  
With love and care. She smiles, but he does not smile back.

She kisses him.

It is callous and cold. Like it's always been, but she acts like she doesn't care. But deep inside, she knows. She knows that he's saving those warm kisses for someone else. Someone he truly loves. But she pretends to believe that it's still going to be _her_. One of these days. He does not kiss back, but he doesn't pull away. The taste of plum wine is strong on his lips, she can almost still taste the flavor of miso. Sakura breaks the kiss.

Sasuke smiles at her before lovingly caressing her face.  
It's the first time in months ever since their wedding; that he has touched her so intimately.

But somewhere deep inside, she knows that he doesn't see her. He doesn't see these marred hands, or the dull green eyes that have seen too much of life. He doesn't see any of it. Because he doesn't _want_ to. But she pushes it deep into the recesses of her mind and enjoy the sweet touch. She sighs, she is content. He steps back, he slips out of his drunk delusions.

The warm touch leaves her cheek as he pulls away.

And then she sees it. It's in his eyes.  
Embarrassed, _disgusted_. And then it finally hurts. It hurts.

_You're not the one he wants..._

He walks away from her.

Silence. He walks away from her like he always does. Leaving her to fend for her own. To pick up the pieces and keep on walking. But with each step, it gets just a little bit harder to carry on. Silence. Cheeks flushed as her heart beat slows; her chest rises up and down rapidly. She keeps her questions to herself; trying to recover. And like a good wife should, she smiles and sits back down; continuing to work. Slowly, she pushes the events that occurred deep down inside her because she doesn't want to know. She doesn't want to hear it. And she closes her eyes and plays the same old game.

_Make believe_.

A jolt of pain ran through her bloody fingers, but her eyes don't open.  
Clear trails of tears run smoothly down her cheeks.  
The smile stays on her lips and she keeps on sewing.

She make-believes that she doesn't see the desperate signs of suffocation.  
She acts as if she doesn't notice the fact that Sasuke doesn't want her.  
There's a low moan.  
And she imagines that she never perceived the sounds of another name echoing on her husband's lips.

_Let's play **ma**ke-**b**eli**e**v_e


End file.
